Life Lessons
by Insolent Lynx
Summary: Who would've thought they'd be learned in the Netherworld, the land of the Dead? Ellen and Keats embark on a new adventure- old friends will return, new ones will emerge. Reviews will make me smile!
1. Chapter 1

The Faery Realm is an odd place, even for a halflife. Especially if it's not your native realm. The floral smell, the almost blinding array of colors, the tempereature- warm and somewhat humid... Not to mention the overabundance of butterflies. Marine looked around with her wide, red eyes.

"No fish... No fish!" A fanged smile found its way to her violet lips as she surveyed her surroundings a second time. She was an odd addition to this part of the Netherworld- she couldn't have looked more out of place had she tried. Her skin was a pale, ashy grey, and navy and purple striped horns poked out from beneath an unruly mass of deep blue hair. Said hair was fairly short, and insisted on dropping into her eyes whenever the chance was given. She wore a dark blue T-shirt with seafoam green trim around the collar and sleeves, over a violet turtle neck. Her pants were long, khaki colored, and a sheer contradiction to her retro-pink shoes. Her long, slender fingers were gloved in black leather, with pink cuffs to match her shoes. Remarkably, none of these things were number one in odd about her- no, that spot on the list belonged to her ears. Blue, furry, and somewhat foxlike ears, flopping out from beneath her crop of hair. Heck, one even had a staple through it.

Marine shrugged and continued on her quest to find a suitable home in this realm that seamed to consist mostly of flowers... And butterflies. She waved a few more of the pesky creatures away as she headed into a more forest-like area. There were a few small folk here, but they could be easily avoided using her superior speed. It was, after all, the only "skill" she had. Truly, Marine could move so fast that everything else just seemed to _stop_. It suited her nature just fine, as she was a self-described coward. She darted around the two poulk attempting to swat her with their staves and headed off and away from them. She slowed her pace and chanced a glance behind. This, she supposed, was her first mistake, as she didn't see the oversised bed of nails that was commonly referred to as a Bargest. She saw him a fraction of a second before she collided with him- lucky for her, that fraction was all she needed to skirt around him, or she would have gotten a free accupuncture session. The Bargest, irritated at the near collision and angry in general, turned and doggedly pursued her. Ordinarily, this wouldn't have been a problem, as Bargests are not particularly light on their feet. But it was about this time that something happened to Marine that had never happened before:

She _tripped._

Unaccustomed to the gnarled roots and slippery grass of this realm she had stumbled, and tumbled down a slight hill before coming to a sudden, albeit painful stop at the not-so-merciful hands of a large tree. The Bargest was still after her, and while she'd gotten quite the head start, her head was having a hard time clearing... More importantly, her eyes were having trouble figuring out why there were now two trees, and why they were suddenly moving. Marine heard- and felt- the Bargest stomping it's way towards her, and braced herself for the end.

It never came.

Marine looked around, and eyed the sight before her with sheer disbelief. The Bargest had been beaten down by something. And that something was a ridiculously small creature that looked like a miniature raccoon with wings. She felt a cobalt eyebrow slide up her forehead. This creature might have been three feet long, nose to obnoxiously fluffy tail. It was colored in an array of bright colors: A sleek, dark blue body, orange feet, red hands that resembled boxing gloves, large, grass green ears, and that _tail._ Fluffy was an understatement, as it looked like it might be bigger than the whole rest of the creature, not to mention the lime and violet striping. It turned to her, and it took Marine everything she had to not burst out laughing. A tuft of lime green fur flopped about between its ears, and its large, bright blue eyes glittered at her from two holes cut into a black band of cloth tied about its head. Marine figured it was to give the creature a daring, rogue-like feel, but all it really did was add to the creature's utterly ridiculous appearance. It fluttered over to her, hanging in the air by small, feathery, irradescent pink wings.

"Er... Thanks."

The creature nodded, bobbing around in the air before her. Marine got to her feet and headed off again, fully aware that this Faery creature was following her. Truly, the Faery Realm was an odd place.

The sun was beginning to set, and still, Marine had yet to find a place to call home. Worse yet, the creature was still following her. Grumpy and exhausted, she turned to the creature, "I can take it from here. Thanks for earlier, but I'm fine now. Go home."

The flying raccoon gave no indication that it understood her, cocking it's head to one side.

"Go on, shoo!"

"Shu!"

Marine blinked, "What?"

"Shu! Shu!" It fluttered around her happily.

Marine shook her head and hunted around for a safe place to spend the night, the Faery trailing about behind her, filling the air with it's gleeful cries of "Shu!"

She crawled into a small, uncomforable cave, and the Faery followed, nestling it's small self up against her.

"Hey, just who do you think you are?"

It looked up at her with it's big, blue eyes, "Shu..."

Getting nowhere, Marine decided to drop the issue for now. She'd always been told that Faerys were odd, nonsensical creatures. Why should this one be any different?

Morning broke over the realm in a burst of pinks and golds. Marine sighed, not looking forward to another day of househunting. Even more discourageing was the continued presence of her Faery companion. The morning passed, and as the afternoon ebbed away, Marine found herself on her very last nerve.

"Look, I don't know why you're following me, but I don't appreciate it. I can't take care of myself out here, let alone some Faery creature. So go on! Get lost!"

She regretted being so harsh almost immediately after the words left her mouth. The creature's ears drooped, and it seemed to sag in the air.

"Don't you have a family? A home?"

It shook it's head dismally. Another runaway. Another reject. Marine shook her head firmly, "You can't come with me. Go on. Go." And she turned away.

She could almost hear those big blue eyes filling with tears. She winced, feeling her resolve begin to crumble.

"Pl... Please?"

A sniff, almost inaudible, sounded from behind her. And that was it. Huffing at her soft character, she turned back, throwing her hands up in defeat, "Alright, alright... You can come with me."

The Faery's sadness turned to glee in an instant as it barelled into her for a hug. Marine was damned if the whole thing hadn't been put on. Faerys are tricky things, after all.

"You got a name?"

"Shu!"

Marine sighed, "You're kidding, right? Who named you?"

"You did! Shu! Shu!" the Faery replied happily.

Marine lowered here eyes, feeling guilty for her harsh treatment of the poor thing. Unwittingly, she had given this thing a name.

"Oh. Well... I'm Marine," Best to patch things up as best you can, and move on.

"Marine! I like you."

"Do you know a place where I... _we_ can live?"

Shu nodded, "Home."

"That would be nice, yeah."

"This way!"

Marine jogged slightly to keep up with the little guy, "Wait, you already have a home? And you didn't tell me?"

Shu glanced behind him, "Didn't know you were looking! Besides, not home, if there's no one to share it with."

Marine growled under her breath. How she hated Faerys. And yet, it was with a Faery that she would spend the next five years, living in an old, hollowed out tree. Just scraping by, no rules or obligations, living freely as they wished.

The Faery Realm was, indeed, an odd place.


	2. Chapter 2

Belgae wandered through the Faery Realm on a random night in November. It was an odd habit he'd developed after Livane left. He supposed it was because he suddenly had no direction, and seemingly no purpose. He'd spoken with Keats, his best, and now, only friend on the matter only once- and found he didn't like being psychoanalized all that much.

So he wandered instead.

The Faery Realm was a nice place, especially at night, where everything glowed and shimmered with ethereal light. It was a calm and tranquil place, and after all he'd been through, Belgae figured he was entitled to a little relaxation now and again. He sensed that tonight would be different. The planets were aligned just right. Fearing another fiasco, the ancient Halflive considered forgoeing his nighttime stroll and heading back home, where he could ponder his now meaningless existence over a mug of ale.

But his curiosity beckoned him as much as it concerned him. So here he was. So far nothing was out of the ordinary, and he was just about ready to pass off his senses as paranoia, when something caught his eye. Well, someone, he supposed, would be the proper term. He craned his invisble neck around an outcropping of stone to get a better look.

What in the Netherworld was that?

What Belgae was staring at was Shu, the odd, raccoon like Faery from the previous chapter. He hadn't grown much in the time that had elapsed, but his voice had become much deeper, becoming a rumbling bass. It didn't suit his size whatsoever, a fact that his best friend Marine pointed out laughingly every oportunity she got.

And speaking of Marine...

The grey-skinned foreigner appeared just behind her Faery companion, carrying a basket filled with assorted nuts, berries and other herbs. The pair came to a large tree, but all the fruit was near the top. Belgae watched in stunned silence as the small Faery hovered up around the base, pulled back his small arm, and punched. With strenth to rival a Bargest, the tiny creature had managed to shake the tree hard enough to loosen a good number of fruits. Marine moved in, using her otherworldly speed to catch the treats before they hit the ground, placing them in the basket and appearing beside her friend in seconds.

"Hey, Shu?'

"Mmhm?"

"You ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

"Like right now?'

Marine nodded, "Yeah. You think we're being watched?"

"Yes. By an invisble man with gentlemanly attire. And a stick."

Marine raised her eyebrow, rubbing the back of her neck, "Ooookay. That's new."

"Nope. He's been in the netherworld for a long time."

"What are you talking about?"

Shu sighed his exasperation, "Old man, would you come out a second?"

Unnerved and confused, Belgae emerged from his hiding spot behind the rock, "Good evening," he offered, attempting to salvage the now impossibly awkward situation.

"Holy butterflies! He _is_ invisible. And in gentleman's clothing! With a stick! Shu, you never told me you were psychic!" Marine peered curiously at her brightly colored companion.

"I'm not psychic, you flower-sniffing-nimrod. Sure, he's invisible, but he still casts a shadow. I chanced a glance around the rock he was standing behind while you were catching the fruit."

"Oh. Well.. Heya!" Marine waved cheerfully at the gentleman, shifting her basket on her arm to offer her hand, "I'm Marine. This is Shu."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Belgae replied cordially, shaking the young woman's hand lightly, "You do not look to be a native to this place. Do you come, perhaps, from the Undersea City?"

Marine wrinkled her nose and shook her head vigorously, "Not at all. I hate water."

"But your name literally _means_-"

"I know. But I didn't name me. My parents did. Blame them."

Belgae took a moment to digest this information. She looked exactly like the people that lived in the Undersea City.

"Ahem. If you don't come from the Undersea City, then where, praytell, do you come from? You're obviously not a Faery Folk."

Marine put a teasing finger to her dark purple lips, "That's for me to know."

"Oh, come now. I'm only curious."

Shu scoffed, "Good luck with that, mate. I've be trying to get that out of her for the last five years. How far do you think I got?"

"I will guess nowhere," Belgae replied, accepting defeat, "Then allow me one other question."

"Shoot."

"You say you've been here five years? Why is it I've never seen you before now. You are rather striking with that color scheme... Both of you, actually."

Marine grinned, "We keep to ourselves. We mostly do things at night, when all the folk are snoozing. I'm guessing you're new to the whole 'midnight stroll' thing?"

Belgae nodded, "Indeed. It is a new habit."

"Then, there's your answer. Now it's our turn for questions."

"Fair enough."

Marine paused, "Walk with us. I'll make some tea when we get back to the tree... Unless you prefer something stronger?"

Belgae felt his mood pick up, "Do you have ale?"

"I make my own from the berries and a particularly potent root that grows way up high. It's delicious, if I do say so myself."

Shu nodded, "It is good. But strong."

"No, you're just tiny," Marine teased, "So, will you walk with us?"

"I will. I would like to see where you've been living so secretly all this time... And I wouldn't mind a drop or two of ale."

The trees in the Faery Realm are famously large. The one that Marine and Shu called home was no different. It was hollowed out, making two large rooms per level. Belgae noted that there were two levels. The first held a sitting room, furnished with pieces that had been painstakenly woven from the reeds and grasses. The other held a small kitchenette, with several vents carved out above the stove and oven. How they had managed to get these items to work would forever elude Belgae, as the tree was not a source of electricity. The second floor was where the bedrooms were, beds made with the same care as the living room furniture.

Presently, the trio sat in the living room, Marine cupping a mug of wildberry tea while Shu and Belgae sipped from generous mugs of her special ale. Belgae was always one for good ale, and he had to admit- this stuff could give Ganconer a run for his money.

"So... Why start walking around the Faery Realm at night?" Marine asked once everyone was situated.

Belgae paused, sipping from his mug, "Recently, I lost my friend and commander. She... Well, it was time for her to go. Since then, I've found my life has no purpose. My existence has been meaningless without her to guide me... If not to serve her, then what do I exist for?"

Marine tipped her head to one side, deep in thought, "Well, you most hold _some_ purpose. Otherwise, you really wouldn't exist. You would have faded with your friend. Maybe this was only the beginning, and your real meaning has yet to be uncovered. You were the student before, right? Maybe now it's time to be the teacher."

Belgae froze, stunned at the sudden wisdom that this odd girl had presented him with, "Perhaps you're right. My fate was always decided by Livane. I never minded, of course, as I would've done anything for her... But now..."

"Now you control your fate."

"Indeed... When you think about it like that, it's kind of exciting."

Marine nodded, a small, secretive smile playing on her dark lips, "I know the feeling."

"Have you ever met the new messenger?" Belgae asked suddenly. He had a feeling that Ellen and Marine would get along quite well. Their mutual love of tea alone was a promising sign.

"No. I've seen her though. And that man she travels with sometimes. Do you know them?"

"They are friends of mine," Belgae replied, "Ellen and Keats, respectively."

"I see... Why do you ask?"

"You remind me of Ellen, a little bit. She could use a companion in the Netherworld."

"Isn't that what Keats is for?"

Belgae grimmaced, even though his companion couldn't see, "Keats is... Well, let's just say that he is his own man. Sometimes I think Ellen would like to have someone not so rough around the edges."

"What about you?"

"She is not as close to me as Keats is. A female companion would be best... Girl talks and whatnot."

Marine sniggered, "Not equiped for that, are you, old man?"

Belgae remained unfazed, "Not in the least. She likes tea."

"Alright. I'll apply for the job."

"I will introduce you posthaste. She should be visiting Keats tomorrow, I believe. She likes to keep tabs on him. He enjoys her company as well, though he would never admit it."

Marine raised an eyebrow, "Oh. One of _those._"

Belgae laughed, surprising himself, "Yes. As I said, he is his own man. I will return here tomorrow, around noon. From here we will travel to Keats' part of the Netherworld. Ellen should be there by then, and the rest should fall into place. She's a likeable young lady, I think you'll end up as good friends."

"Alright then. We'll be ready."

"Good, good. Thank you for the ale, as well. It was just what I needed."

Marine showed him out, then turned to Shu, "I think an ear was what he needed. Poor guy."

"It isn't fun to feel as lost as he does. It's good that he has friends to talk to."

"Now that's us," Marine reminded him, "Since it seems his former confidant wasn't so... What's the word?"

"Sympathetic?"

"Sure. Well, we'd better turn in. I'd rather not have the appearance of a zombie tomorrow."

Shu chuckled, "Right. Because your complexion isn't zombie-like."

Marine glared at him, "At least I don't look like the skittles machine malfunctioned!"


	3. Chapter 3

It was a clear day when Marine woke up. Such was normal in the Faery Realm. They got so little rain, it truly baffled her how the flowers could stay alive. She sat up in her woven coccoon of grasses and reeds and stretched, yawning widely. Sleep was still calling to her, beckoning her back into it's warm embrace, but Marine stubbornly rubbed the last traces of it from her crimson eyes. She stood, another yawn escaping her. She needed to make a good impression today, so she would start by getting cleaned up. She gathered her things: homemade soaps, a seashell comb, and her usual clothes, then headed to a nearby spring where she could wash up.

If anything, the chilly water would help to wake her up.

Shu was awake when Marine returned to the tree. He gave a bleary greeting as she entered, tugging the comb through her cerulean hair. It had a mind of it's own, most days, but she could at least get it to look semi-presentable.

"Does it look okay?" She asked Shu nervously.

The Faery gave a noncommital grunt, not looking up from his muffin.

Marine frowned at him, "Thanks a lot," She tugged experimentally at one of the spiky tendrils, then shrugged. This, it seemed, was as good as it was going to get.

"You're welcome," Shu sneered back. He was habitually grumpy in the morning.

"Oh, come off it! You're not still mad about the skittles thing, are you?"

The Faery gave her a puzzled look, "Eh? Oh, nah. I'm just wondering how this is going to work out."

Marine smiled, "I'm sure it'll be fine. Belgae should be here any-"

Three crisp, clear knocks sounded from outside the tree.

"That must be him!"

Shu sighed, "Oh, goody."

Marine shot him a nasty look, "Hey, you be nice today, got it?"

"Yes'm."

Marine nodded once, then opened the door, "Hiya."

"Good day. Are you prepared to leave?"

"Heh... Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

><p>Keats' office was the true definition of drab. Plain white walls with peeling paint, dark hardwood floors, an assortment of books scattered everywhere. Just looking at it made Marine want to yawn.<p>

_By the Realms... And here I thought home was the only place you could get a yawn in the form of whitewash._

"Hello, Keats. Ellen," Belgae greeted the pair cordially, "May I introduce you to Marine and Shu? I just met them myself last night."

Marine waved cheerfully while Shu offered a flick of his tail. Keats inclined his head to the two, but said nothing. Ellen, on the other hand, was much more receptive.

"Hello," She greeted them with a smile, offering her hand.

Marine smiled back, shaking the young messenger's hand and hoping that her relief didn't show too much on her face.

"Anyway," Belgae continued, once the formalities had been taken care of, "I thought that Ellen would like a female companion to, as they say, 'hang out with.' I figured Marine would be as good a choice as any."

"That's very kind of you, Belgae," Ellen replied, "But I wouldn't wish to intrude on Marine's life."

"What life?" Shu snorted.

"Hey!" Marine glared at him, "Why are you picking on me today?"

Shu chuckled, "I pick on you every day, Marine. You're just noticing it more today."

Marine huffed, "I suppose he has a point. I don't do a whole lot during the day. I wouldn't mind the _pleasant_ company."

"I'm pleasant," Shu interjected.

"Right," Marine agreed, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Anyway, Ellen. You're welcome to visit us whenever you like."

Ellen smiled her timid smile, "Thank you. I'll be sure to drop by every now and again."

Keats leaned against his desk, polishing his glasses, "Belgae, why did this little get-together have to be in my office? It's distracting enough with just one person to bug me."

Belgae chuckled, "I figured Ellen would be here, that is all. Business has been taken care of, and I would be happy to leave. I'm sure Marine and Shu don't want to listen to you grouss, either."

Ellen smiled, "If you insist. Marine, I'll be along a bit later; I think I'm going to stick around here and bug Keats a little longer."

Keats gave a self-suffering sigh, but made no protest.

Belgae chuckled, and opened the door for Marine and Shu.

"Well? What did you make of them?"

Marine shrugged, "I like Ellen. Keats will take some getting used to."

"The sexual tension between those two was overwhelming," Shu added. Marine made a noise of agreement.

"Beg pardon?"

Marine gaped at him, "You didn't notice it?"

Belgae shrugged, "It has always been like that between those two."

Shu grimmaced, "Wow."

"Yeah, wow. At first, I was afraid we'd walked in on something."

"Hmm," Belgae paused, leaning on his cane, "Now that you mention it, there has been talk among the other halflives about attempting to get those two to admit their feelings for one another."

"What's stopping you, then?" Marine asked.

"Keats."

Shu frowned, "Doesn't he like her?"

"I think he likes her very much," Belgae replied, "He's just too stubborn to admit it. Either that, or he's terrified of rejection."

Marine raised an eyebrow, "I'll side with the former option on that. Seriously, did you _see_ the way she looked at him? A complete _moron_ could figure that out!"

"It is difficult to tell, with Keats."

"If he's a moron or not?" Shu offered.

Belgae chuckled lightly, "I was going to say that it is difficult to tell what he is thinking, but I think I like your rendition better."

Marine grinned devilishly, "Well, count me in on the matchmaker plot. We'll need to find out just how bad all this lugubrious pining really is."

"How will you do that?"

"Ellen would know."

Belgae choked on whatever else he was going to say, "You're just going to ask her? Isn't that a bit obvious?"

Marine shook her head, "I'm a girl. She's a girl. It's commonplace to have that sort of talk. Besides, she doesn't even know this plan exists, let alone that I'm part of it. You should tell the other halflives to come up with ideas to get them closer together... And you should work on Keats. You are his best friend, aren't you?"

"His typewriter is his best friend," Belgae corrected, "But I believe I am a close second."

Marine felt her eye twitch, "Oh... Okay, wow... That's... Good luck. Sounds like you'll need it."

"I don't doubt it for a moment. Very well. I will pass the word to the others. We will meet in Ganconer's pub at the end of the week to see what we come up with."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Late update, I know. Slow chapter, I also know. Don't worry, it'll pick up soon, I promise. As always reviews are the sweet nectar that keep me writing, the more of those I have, the more motivated I am to update. Thank yous to those who faved/alerted this fic, I appreciate it.

Oh, and for more fun, you might want to read my other Folklore entry, "Accidental." I've decided to make it sort of a "deleted scenes" file for this story. Mostly just humorous encounters between the various characters that, you could say, didn't make the cut to be in the parent fic.

Cheers!


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe we're actually going to do this," Shu grumped as the pair made their way back to the tree.

Marine shrugged, "It's not like we have anything better to do. Besides, this could get _very_ entertaining."

"If you say so. What I'm wondering is how we're going to get that guy, Keats, to cooperate."

Marine grinned, "Blackmail, coercion... Nah, I think the less he knows, the better the plan will work."

"What plan? Yikes, Marine. I really, _really_ don't like that look."

Marine laughed cheerfully, "Ah, don't worry. That's a little ways off. First, we'll need to get some information out of Ellen."

"A little ale should do the trick," Shu offered, cackling devilishly.

"Shu, we need her to like us. Getting her drunk on her first visit may not be the best way to accomplish that."

"Oh... Right."

"For now, let's just figure out what questions will be appropriate without giving ourselves away. She's shy, so we'll have to be delicate."

Shu shook his head, "_You_ will have to be delicate."

Marine tilted her head at him, "You're not helping?"

"Not a chance. It's hard enough to stay masculine with this color scheme. Participating in 'girl-talks' would totally set me over the edge."

"Since when have you ever been masculine?"

"I'll pretend you didn't just say that. You work on the lady, I'll talk around with the other faerys to see if they'd be interested in helping to pull off whatever grand scheme you and the other halflives decide on."

Marine paused, "That's actually a really good idea."

"All of my ideas are really good," Shu claimed smugly.

"Right," Marine agreed sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at him, "Let's grab some lunch, then we'll get down to business."

It wasn't long after Shu left to go seek out the other faerys that Ellen showed up.

"Ah, Ellen. Welcome to our humble abode," Marine said graciously, ushering the young woman into the sitting room, "Shu is out taking care of some things, so it's just us for now. Did you find us alright?"

Ellen nodded, "Yes, I had Belgae show me the way."

"And he didn't come in? Heh, I hope I didn't scare him away."

"No, he said he had to take care of some things back in the Endless Corridor."

"Ah, that makes sense. Tea?"

"Yes, please."

Marine brought in two cups of tea, handing one to Ellen before sitting down on her woven couch.

"So..." An awkward moment of silence passed between them.

"How long have you and Grumpy been together?" Marine asked, deciding to get down to business, as small talk was not her forte.

"Grumpy?" A confused look passed over Ellen's face, "Oh, you mean Keats?" She chuckled, "I've known him about a year, but we're not 'together.' Just friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry. That was a bit pretentious of me, wasn't it? I tought for sure you were dating."

A faint blush lit the young messenger's cheeks, "No, nothing like that."

Marine allowed a knowing smile slip through, "But you want to?"

"How did you-"

"Sweety, it's written all over your face."

Ellen frowned slightly, "It's that obvious?"

"Yep. So why haven't you talked to him about it?"

"Well, he's... Keats is very..."

"Grumpy?" Marine offered.

Ellen laughed nervously, "It's not just that. I've tried dropping hints before, but..."

"Oh, so grumpy _and_ dim. Wonderful."

"I wouldn't say that," Ellen protested, "I just..."

Marine shook her head, "I'm kidding... Partially. So maybe you need to be more bold. You'd need something like a slap in the face."

"But I don't want to slap Keats in the face," Ellen muttered, staring into her tea.

Marine raised an eyebrow at her, resisting the urge to facepalm,"Obviously. I said _like_ a slap in the face. I didn't mean you should actually slap him!"

"Oh, of course!" Ellen shook her head, "how silly of me."

Marine was about to agree, but thought the better of it upon deeper contemplation.

"So what should I do?"

"You could kiss him."

Ellen's eyes went wide as she nearly choked on her tea, "Wh-what? I could never-"

"Why not? You like him, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"But?"

Ellen sighed, "I don't know if he... Feels the same."

"Oh. I suppose that does make a difference."

"I'd like to think that he does. I mean, he's always been there to rescue me when I get into trouble... And while he says I distract him from his work, he's never actually asked me to leave. But Keats... He's so hard to read."

Marine nodded, "A typical male. Still, I think you should go for it. The look on his face would be worth it on it's own."

"But... I don't want to jeopardize our friendship."

It was Marine's turn to sigh, as she leaned back, "Yes, I can see your point. Hmm... What to do?"

"I've been asking myself that for the last three months," Ellen muttered unhelpfully.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm sure we'll think of something."

Both girls jumped as the door opened.

"Well, hello to you too," Shu said grumpily, "Hey, Ellen."

"Oh, it's just Shu."

The tiny faery rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Just me. And don't thank me or anything, but I brought you some more roots for your tea."

"Okay. I won't thank you," Marine agreed, taking the small basket and patting her companion on the head.

Shu made an unhappy noise in his throat, ducking out of the way,"I"m going upstairs for some sleep. See you lot later."

Marine frowned after him, hands on her hips, "Well then!"

Ellen chuckled, "I thought that, with all those bright colors, he'd be more cheerful."

"I think it's the bright colors that make him grumpy... Hmm, he and Keats would get along well, don't you think?"

"Naturally. They could be soul mates. I should be heading back as well. Thank you for the tea, it was very good. You make your own, don't you?"

"Sure do. It's a little different every time, I never quite know what I'm going to get. I should have you over again some time to sample some of the new flavors- Shu insists that they all taste like muddy water, even though that only happened once."

"I'd love to. I'll see you later, Marine."

"Yep, stop by whenever you like. Good luck with your man problem."

Ellen blushed,"You make it sound like there's more than one!"

"Is there?"

"Heavens no!"

Marine laughed, sending the young woman along with a cheerful wave, "I was _kidding_, Ellen! Lighten up a little!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry, sorry! It's short AND I'm late on the update. *gets bricked* I'm not really thrilled with how this chapter worked out, but the more I tweaked it, the worse it got, so...

Anyway, reviews make me write faster!

Cheeeeeeers!


End file.
